goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bone Bro fails Cooking Club
Plot Dry Bone Bro, Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note, Waluigi, and Dragonoid Terra were making dishes in cooking Club for Mr. Simon the Cafeteria Man. However, Dry Bone Bro made a pooping cake and he was suspended for 17 weeks then grounded for 365 years. This is the 8th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character Series. Cast Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Waluigi: David/Evil Genius/Zack Dragonoid Terra: Emma Dry Bone Bro: Diesel Mr. Simon the Cafeteria Man: Himself Principal Eric: Himself Dry Bone Bro's Dad: Dallas Dry Bone Bro's Mom: Milli Intro Sleeping Beauty intro theme plays. Walt Disney logo. Walt Disney and Buena Vista Present Dry Bone Bro Fails Cooking Club Starring Diesel as Dry Bone Bro Ivy as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note David/Evil Genius/Zack as Waluigi Emma as Dragonoid Terra Dallas as Mr. Dallas and Dry Bone Bro's Dad And Milli as Dry Bone Bro's Mom © 1962 Buena Vista © 1962 Walt Disney © 1962 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001Enterprises Inc. Transcript Simon: Hello class. And welcome to Cooking Club. I'm Mr. Simon the Cafeteria Man, and I will be your teacher for cooking club. You can cook what ever you like to make. So you may begin. Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: I am going to make a Meat Lover's stuffed crust pizza. Waluigi: I am going to make a double chili cheese burger. Dragonoid Terra: I am going to make a cheesesteak sandwich. Dry Bone Bro: I am going to make a pooping cake! HA (X20)! Microsoft Mike: 30 minutes later... Simon: Alright class, time's up. It's time to show me your meals. Open. (they all open their domes.) Simon: Ok. Now I will taste test your meals. Let's start with Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note. ( He goes over to Note and eats.) Simon: Wow! Delicious! Note! That Is The Best Meat Lover's Stuffed Crust Pizza You Have Ever Made! And For That I Will Give You An A+! Note: Wow! Thank you Mr. Simon the Cafeteria Man! Simon: You're Welcome Note. Next is Waluigi. (Simon moves to Waluigi and eats) Simon: Yummy! Waluigi! That was a nice double chili cheese burger right there! And there's no beans in the chili! For that, I'll give you a B+. Waluigi: Cool! Thank you Simon! Simon: No problem Waluigi! Next is Dragonoid Terra. (Simon goes to Terra and eats) Simon: Wow! Scrumptious! Terra! I love the cheese wiz in that cheese steak sandwich you made! For that, I will give an A! Terra: Sweet! Thank you Simon the Cafeteria Man! Simon: Any time Terra! And last, but not least, is Dry Bone Bro. (Simon heads over to Dry Bone Bro and eats) Simon barfs: Blaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Dry Bone Bro: Ha (X40)! You Threw Up! Simon: Oh (X35)! Dry Bone Bro! That Was The Worst Pooping Cake I Have Ever Ate! That Is So Totally It! You Get An F-! And You Failed Cooking Club! Get Out The Kitchen And Head Straight To The Principal's Office Right This Instant! Dry Bone Bro: Noo (X45)! Principal Eric: So Dry Bone Bro, why are you here? Dry Bone Bro: I made a pooping cake in cooking club! Principal Eric: Oh My God! Dry Bone Bro! You Know That You Are Not Allowed ToTo Make Pooping Cake! That's It! You Are Suspended For 17 Weeks! Go Home Right Now! Microsoft Mary: At home... Dallas: Dry Bone Bro! How Dare You Fail Cooking Club At School! That's It! You Are Grounded (X10) For 365 Years! Milli: Now Go Upstairs To Your Room And Go Straight To Bed Right Now! Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Suspended/expelled videos Category:Videos with Note Category:Cooking Club